


Tale Feather

by SunMonTue



Category: Glee
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: David Karofsky runs a successful bar in the city, into which one Kurt Hummel stumbles, complete with startlingly high heels.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Tale Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this mood board that @team-lionheart7 made for @blueorchids on tumblr (neither of whom I know, I just totally hijacked the whole thing).
> 
> This is not any of my currents WIPS...

The music is loud enough that Dave can feel it in his chest as he mixes and pours drinks, feet shuffling to the beat occasionally. It’s not like he doesn’t trust his staff but he loves the buzz of a busy Saturday night, people moving on the dance floor, the energy is electrifying and he never gets bored of it. They’d bought the entire ramshackle building when it was barely compliant ten years ago in a foreclosure sale and now it’s _this_. Offices on the first floor, apartments on the second and third, on the ground floor a café-restaurant, a couple of boutique shops and _his_ bar. The entire building is special to him, but _Tale Feather_ has been his special project for the last five years and he has poured his life and soul into it, the returns have been a thousand fold. It had started as a high end cocktail bar with a dance floor on Saturdays and it had been his baby. Then it had grown and matured, his cocktails somehow catching the eyes of several people, and then… it is _the_ place to be.

Dave owns it. Mostly. He has two investors with a 30% interest each, Wayne and Tam, but they trust him and it’s not like he would screw himself over with bad business decisions. He got his business degree and then didn’t know what the fuck to do with it so had just kept making drinks, his part-time job that had helped put him through college. He’s lucked out on having Wayne as a boss who coached him, acted as a mentor, invested and got him through the first couple of years. He obviously had self-interests but Dave knows his life wouldn’t be anywhere as good as it is without his help and is lucky enough to count him a good friend now.

A bump to his hip from Lee has him looking up and Lee’s jerking his chin to the door and he tenses, wonders if he’s going to need to act as an additional bouncer, because he’s done that before, except no… it’s just a bunch of new people and okay, they’re all young and hot, but Dave is on the other side of thirty and all he’ll really do is enjoy looking. He lets his eyes run over them, appreciates the toned flesh on display and clothes chosen specifically to show their bodies and then notes that they’re _all_ in heels, even the guys. His eyes skitter back, because there was…

“ _Oh shit…_ ” he says under his breath, and Lee is cackling like he’s just heard the best joke ever and Dave shakes his head.

He recognizes him of course, because he still looks the same, his body larger, more muscular, a man’s body rather than a teenagers, older than most of the other people’s he with but… Dave would bet money he’s a dancer. That they’re all dancers. He’s dressed in tight black pants and he can’t tell whether they’re leggings or jeans without getting his hands on them. The top is a simple white dress shirt, meant to be too big and tied at his waist to accentuate the hips. He doesn’t know if Kurt will recognize him but he’s approaching the bar fast and Dave lets his eyes travel up Kurt’s body. _Heels_. Four inch stilettos and Kurt is moving like he’s wearing regular shoes. Definitely a dancer then and the way his hips snap has him swallowing and wondering if he can maybe beat a hasty retreat to his apartment on the top floor. Instead his second of indecision has him faced with Kurt who isn’t even looking at him, which okay, he can work with that.

“What can I get for you?”

Kurt’s head snaps around at that and there is _definitely_ recognition there. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing.

“David!”

“Kurt. Hi. What can I get you?”

“A bottle of water to start would be great thanks,” Kurt says, and his eyes are travelling over Dave and he’s pretty sure he’s being checked out. Dave quirks an eyebrow as he cracks open a new bottle and slides it toward Kurt. He’d return the not-so-subtle once-over except he already did that when Kurt was approaching the bar and he doesn’t know if it was really Kurt checking him out or assessing how much he’s changed since school.

“So, what’s good here?”

“To drink?” Dave asks, and he didn’t mean to add any innuendo to that, but it’s too late now and Kurt’s lip is curling and okay… he _was_ being checked out. His lips twitch in amusement.

“Are there other things on offer?”

He freezes, looks at Kurt and there’s almost a challenge in his eyes. Fuck, _that_ was definitely a proposition. He hasn’t done casual sex in years, not since college really, and his last boyfriend and him broke up four months back. But he _knows_ Kurt. Obviously not well, because it’s been nearly twenty years since high school, but his teenage self is hyperventilating somewhere in his chest and he’s glad that at least he’s in control. It’s not the first time he’s been propositioned in his bar, it _is_ the first time he wants to take them up on it.

“They aren’t printed on the menu…”

“Maybe you can tell me about them?”

Dave swallows and licks his lips, watches Kurt watch him and yeah okay, he’s going to do this.

“Lee! I’m out!”

“Sure thing!” Lee calls back, eyebrows wiggling and Dave rolls his eyes, because he’s never going to live this down. Fucked if he even cares right now. He isn’t even needed behind the bar and he comes around the side, lifting the divide to stand beside Kurt.

“I have to check, you’re sober right?”

“One hundred percent…” Kurt says, and his eyes are intense and Dave can feel his heart rate picking up.

“Good. That’s good…”

“Where are you taking me?”

“The office, I can lock it behind me…”

The grin Kurt gives him is _filthy_ and he lets out a bark of laughter, fingers circling Kurt’s wrist to urge him to follow, his other hand going into his pocket to fetch the keys, and he’s impressed he doesn’t even fumble as he swipes the security fob that takes them out the back. There’s the stock room and staff bathrooms and then the little office where Dave tries to do all his business related work… Getting the key in the lock proves more difficult, especially when Kurt presses his chest against his back and lets his hips undulate.

“Fuck, you’re hotter than you were in high school…”

“Uh, thanks?” Dave says, a little surprised because he’s pretty sure he was never on Kurt’s radar in high school, not in that particular way anyway. He manages to get the key in and turn, pushing the office door open and pulls Kurt in, shuts the door and presses Kurt back against it, presses a knee between Kurt’s and lets his hands run up his thighs, can feel the muscles and knows the fabric is that weird stretchy-hybrid made to look like denim but which will, in fact, be conveniently easy to peel off… He runs his hand over Kurt’s cock, gets a little thrill that he can already feel it plumping up before he lets both hands rest on Kurt’s hips. Kurt’s own hands have been skating over his arms and shoulders, all covered by the leather of his jacket and he realizes he should probably take it off. He shrugs out of it, tosses it toward his desk chair and ignores the fact he missed. The floor is still preferable than getting come stains.

He’s not sure what they going to do, it’s not like he keeps supplies in his office when his apartment is five floors away. Part of him doesn’t want to take Kurt there, wants to either blow him right here, or a hand job or… He feels the fingers in his hair, curling and pulling his head down and then they’re kissing, Kurt’s body is arching away from the door to press toward him and he leans into it, pulls Kurt’s hips tighter and swallows their moans. It feels like they kiss forever, his lips become swollen and sensitive, his hands moving over Kurt’s body trying to touch everywhere the same way his tongue is trying to learn Kurt’s mouth.

He finds the tiny patch Kurt missed when he shaved, his hands ghost under his shirt, brushes over a nipple that pebbles into hardness under a flick of his thumb and he wants to get his mouth on it. Kurt’s hands move over his shoulders, finger tips raking down his back before gripping his hips and pulling him closer into a grind before they move back up, skirting under his t-shirt. Dave focuses for a few moments on undoing the fucking buttons on Kurt’s shirt, pulling at the knot in the fabric, patience wearing thin.

His lips have moved across Kurt’s face, teeth nipping at his throat and then Kurt’s hands are helping, stripping the shirt off and tossing it in the same direction as Dave’s jacket. There’s a fucking tank underneath but before he can swear about it Kurt’s stripping it off as well and _yeah…_ Dave lowers his head to a tan nipple, gives it a broad swipe with his tongue before circling is a couple of times with the tip before grazing across it with his cheek, knows his facial hair isn’t short enough to hurt, but will still hopefully elicit a positive response. Kurt’s gasping moan is gratifying and he moves back up, trailing kisses and scraping his teeth across his collar bone before sucking gently at the juncture in his neck.

“David… _fuck_ …”

He captures Kurt’s lips with his own again, moving his hand to stroke Kurt through his ridiculous pants, which he has to be thankful for right now because they hide absolutely fucking _nothing_ and Kurt is scrabbling to push them down and Dave just murmurs _I got you_ under his breath and slips both his hands down the waist band and cups Kurt’s ass cheeks in his hands, grinds them together as he feels Kurt pant warm breath against his neck before he’s sucking and biting as well. He grunts, hooks his thumbs and pulls, knows it can’t be comfortable because the fabric is tighter across the front now, not that Kurt can probably tell with how hard he’s riding Dave’s thigh. Then he’s rolling the pants down, bunching them under the crease of Kurt’s ass, can feel Kurt squirming to roll his pants down and Dave is suddenly appreciative of the easy access fly on his jeans. He slide his hands around, moves back slightly to make room and pulls both underwear and pants down so they’re around Kurt’s well muscles thighs; flushed cock straining upwards and he had absolutely zero regrets about deciding to go with this decision tonight.

He circles his fingers around Kurt’s cock, firm but not too tight. He doesn’t know what Kurt likes and this is why he doesn’t usually do casual. Kurt isn’t complaining though and Dave watches Kurt’s cock move in his fist a couple of times while also watching Kurt’s hands lower his zipper and then Kurt’s hand is pressing against his erection and Dave groans, pushing against Kurt’s hand and shifting so his own jeans and underwear are now halfway down his thighs. Kurt shifts then, and he’s not sure how, but their cocks seem almost perfectly aligned, Kurt’s hand circling them both and Dave lets him, squeezing his own hand over Kurt’s. _Fuck_.

They move that way for a while, one hand on their cocks, hips grinding a little, their free hands scraping across exposed nipples and Dave is still wearing his t-shirt but he doesn’t care, because Kurt is letting that stop him from biting at the fabric covered skin.

“Can I blow you?” Dave asks, whispering the words after licking up Kurt’s neck, stopping and nibbling and sucking and it’s all slick heat between them. Kurt’s entire body surges toward him.

“Fuck yes… _please_ …”

He kisses his way down Kurt’s chest, paying attention to each nipple before moving lower, enjoys the feel of Kurt’s ribs moving as they suck in fast breaths under his fingers and he grasps Kurt’s ass again, runs his nose up along the length of Kurt’s erection, watches Kurt as he throws his head back to only hit the door with a thunk. He runs his hands down Kurt’s legs then and… he’s still wearing the fucking _heels_. He groans, grips Kurt’s ankles and then runs his hand back up, hope Kurt’s aware of just how much he turn him on, how much he likes feeling the firm muscle beneath his fingers.

His lips and tongue have been butterfly soft on Kurt’s cock, passing time while his hands explored and he lets himself press firm licks and then, lips wet, he sucks the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and moves his hands to grip Kurt’s hips and ass, fingers spreading wide to hold him still while he gets a feel, Kurt’s cock dragging across his tongue, moving his head back and forward, lips and tongue moving in unison to provide as much pleasure as he knows how. Kurt’s hands flutter, seemingly undecided on where they should stay. One settles on one of his own hands, pressing it harder into Kurt’s hip and he can feel the tiny prick of nails digging into skin. The other hand combs through his hair, scraping over his scalp which makes his skin prickle, move to dig into his shoulder before running through his own hair.

The noises they’re making sound loud over the distant bass of the music, Kurt muttering under his breath and Dave hears his name enough, it makes him suck a little harder each time, move a little faster. He lets his hand not covered by Kurt’s drop to his own cock and he just grips, focusing on Kurt’s pleasure for now. He can feel the small aborted flexes of his hips beneath his hand, against his tongue and he lets his hand holding Kurt still relax a little, urges him into a little motion; feels smug at the gasping shudders and he shifts his knees, raises his head and so he’s just got the head in his mouth. Wraps his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock and jerks hard and fast, continuing the sucking, head bobbing in sync with his hand; ignores Kurt’s scrambling fingers trying to warn him because he’s not new to this, he can tell Kurt’s close and he isn’t taken by surprise when he feels his mouth fill and he swallows, throat working and it always reminds him of oysters.

Kurt’s finger grip his t-shirt and he lets Kurt drag him upwards, then he’s being thoroughly kissed, glad Kurt doesn’t have any hesitation about kissing him when his mouth still tastes of come. It clearly isn’t a turn off at all and it suddenly feels like Kurt has grown an additional pair of hands, they’re moving over Dave’s body like he can’t get enough of him. One hand seems to stay on his cock, he’s not sure if Kurt is trying to keep it in time with the beat of the bass but that’s what it feels like. Kurt’s teeth scrape down his neck and Dave groans, hips jerking and he lets his hands hold onto Kurt’s ass, think about what it might feel like if they ever did this properly.

“Fuck Kurt…”

He moves a hand to cradle the back of Kurt’s head, kisses forcefully, rougher than before, more teeth and biting and his cock is starting to ache with the need to come and he knows the space between them isn’t giving Kurt any room to move his hand, not really, but he knows what he wants; braces an arm on the door, wraps his hand around Kurt’s hand on his cock and jerks off, hard and fast while his lips, teeth and beard absolutely wreck Kurt’s pale skin. When he comes it spurts between them and he can barely breathe with watching, feels a little hysterical as it runs down Kurt’s chest and he resists the urge to run his hands through it, rub it all over him.

He sucks in a few lungfuls of air in between some softer kisses, tries to force his heart rate to slow and ensure he’s steady on his feet before he steps back. He pulls his t-shirt over his head uses it to wipe Kurt’s chest. It won’t be the first time he’s had to go to his apartment with no shirt on, but it’s always been spilled drinks to blame before. He doesn’t miss the look Kurt gives the ink on his upper arms and chest; now that they’ve gotten off Dave has no idea what to say. He picks up Kurt’s clothes and passes it to him and watches as he dresses. The skin on Kurt’s face and neck is red-raw and Dave would feel bad if he hadn’t just had Kurt gasping against him. Beard burn is a thing he can’t avoid giving his partners, however there are probably a few bite marks which he maybe should have avoided, because he hadn’t really meant to leave those. Not that Kurt was complaining.

“I’ll, um, see you…” Kurt says, waving a hand back in the direction they had come and Dave nods, leans forward for a final kiss and lets him go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Boss! There’s some guy peering in the window. You want me to go tell him to go away?”

“I can do it…” Dave says, stretching out his neck and back from where he’s been crouching to count stock. It’s only just past lunch and they don’t open on a Sunday anyway, so he’s hoping it’s just someone being nosey. Or after lost property, which is pretty common. He walks to the front, slows when he sees Kurt and then speeds up again, unlocking and opening the door to the street quickly.

“Kurt. Hi…”

“Ooohhh… so this is Kurt huh?”

Dave pulls a face at Andreas because he hasn’t said _anything_ about anyone, but of course Kurt is now looking at him with one eyebrow raised and Dave just shakes his head

“You can go and continue the stock take…” Dave says, shoving the tablet into Andreas’ hand and shooing him back to the stock room, watching him go with a pointed look that he hopes tells him to not fucking eavesdrop.

“Sorry about that. How can I help?” Dave asks, and he smirks at the little flush of pink in Kurt’s cheeks.

“I didn’t get your number.”

“I didn’t think you wanted my number…” Dave says honestly, because it hadn’t really occurred to him that Kurt might want… more.

“I waited at the bar but you never came back to work… I worried that you maybe got fired. The whole sex in the office…”

Dave laughs, shakes his head slightly. Kurt doesn’t know he can’t get fired and he’s not sure what to tell him.

“Why do you want my number Kurt?”

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“I’m interested in more than… just last night.”

“Okay…”

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, flicking through to the fancy business cards shaped like a feather that he had made that have all his details. Passes it to Kurt and feels a little smug as Kurt takes in the logo on the frosted glass, the business card that has _David Karofsky – Owner/Operator_ on it and then Kurt is laughing, shaking his head.

“You have any other surprises you want to tell me about?”

“That would be telling. You’ll just have to find them out the old fashioned way.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
